five_nights_at_the_krusty_krabfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at the Chum Bucket
Five Nights at the Chum Bucket is the official sequel to Five Nights at the Krusty Krab. The sequel was released on May 9th, 2015. Plot After the Krusty Krab was burned down, the only living survivor, the player, was taken captive by a mysterious business official, who wants to cover up the incident by leaving no witnesses of the event. When the player awakens, they are to find themselves trapped, and located inside the security room in the Chum Bucket. Within the first and second night, the business official who talks to the player discovers that there is another survivor that is trying to save the player. The business official decides to allow the other survivor to come and find the player, in order to kill them both. The player once again has to survive 6 nights against the animatronic onslaught as they wait for their savior, the man behind the door. GameJolt Description After the Krusty Krab was burned to the ground by the rogue animatronic workers, the sole living survivor of the inferno was taken captive by the robot's malevolent controller. Awakening, trapped in a building of concrete and steel, you must once again survive 5 nights against the automoton onslaught, though this time participation is not an option... Characters Antagonists Animatronic *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Karen Phantoms *Phantom Spongebob Squarepants *Phantom Patrick Star *Phantom Squidward Tentacles Human *Mysterious Business Official *Superior to the Mysterious Business Official Protagonists Human *Phone Guy Mechanics Cameras The cameras are an important aspect throughout the game. The player has to utilize these to see whether Sandy Cheeks is going to mess with the generator, to see the Flumpty Bumpty Easter egg, to see where the animatronics are, and to stop Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs from entering though the vents to the office. Flashlight The flashlight is located on the middle of the desk in the office, between the camera monitor, and the phone. Pressing the use button on the flash light will turn it on, showing what's in front of your office. This is used to stop Mr. Krabs from entering into your office. It can also stop the phantom animatronic that can appear in front of your office. Doors Two doors are located inside of the office. One on the left, and right side of the player. The doors are used to keep most of the animatronics out of the office, and away from the player. The doors can block Spongebob Squarepants, and Patrick Star, but not Mr. Krabs, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Karen, Phantom Spongebob Squarepants, Phantom Patrick Star, and Phantom Squidward Tentacles. The doors can overheat when they close, this will result in them opening. Unless Overdrive is on, the Flashlight, and Cameras are unusable until one of the two doors are opened. Overdrive The overdrive button is a red button in-front of the camera monitor, to the right of the desk. Upon pressing the overdrive button, you are able to close both doors, and use one of the things on the desk for around 15 seconds. After your 15 seconds are up, you need to wait 25 more seconds for it to cool down. It will also stop Sandy Cheeks from messing with the generator, and kill you. Whenever the lights flicker, press the button and she will stop. Trivia *In Camera 7 (BF1 Stairs), at the top of the stairs, you can see a tiny egg. When clicked on, it will say "I'm an egg!". This is a reference to "One Night at Flumpty's", where the main character is "Flumpty Bumpty". *Dakota Wood, also known as KentuckyFriedBlaziken, confirmed a third game with a currently unknown name taking place at Rock Bottom at an unknown facility Category:Games